Only You Can Make Me Purr
by xhappily-randomx
Summary: Amu enters into a bet with Ikuto to see if she can make him purr. Amu has three days to do so and if she wins she gets to film him purring, but if Ikuto wins he gets whatever he wants. AMUTO, Amu Ikuto. Now a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Ikuto woke up to the sound of bubbly laughter. He was cold and felt stiff after his sleep. He sat up slowly and rubbed his tired eyes. Looking around at his surroundings, he saw he was in a park. He'd fallen asleep on one of the many stone benches surrounding the elaborate water fountain. _No wonder I feel like crap_, he thought.

Remembering why he woke up in the first place, Ikuto looked around for the source of laughter. He spotted a girl with pink shoulder-length hair wearing a slightly gothic outfit with a hint of a girly vibe. "Amu?" he mumbled, still slightly tired from his nap.

"Oh, uh, morning I-Ikuto," Amu looked at him with a giddy yet embarrassed and guilty look. She quickly shoved whatever she was looking at that made her laugh so much into her pocket. It shone like pink metal when she put it away.

Curious, he stood up and made his way closer to Amu. He bent down so his face was at the same level as hers. "Amu, what was that?"

"What was what?" she asked innocently enough, but her pretty golden eyes shifted towards the left and she bit her lip lightly.

"What did you just put in your pocket?" Ikuto whispered breathily into her ear. He felt a thrill of delight when her face started to resemble the colour of a tomato. She was just too much fun to tease.

"I-i-it w-was n-n-nothing. R-really, nothing," Amu managed to stutter less on the last part, but it was obvious she was lying.

Amu started to lean away from him, but Ikuto put his hand around the other side of her face and pushed her closer towards him again. Pressing his lips to her ear he said, "Tell me, _Amu_." He could see the shiver that ran through her body as he said this, causing him to grin devilishly in pleasure. Ikuto could tell without looking that her face was a bright shade of red.

"It's just my camera..." she mumbled, and slowly withdrew it from her coat pocket. It was a little digital camera made out of pink metal with black swirl patterns adorning the surface.

Ikuto sat down beside her on the bench, and leaned back casually. "And what was on it that was making you laugh?" he asked in a bored tone, although he was extremely anxious to figure this out.

She stared down at her camera as she shuffled it between her fingers. "Nothing really," Amu answered, "just a video..."

"A video of what?" Ikuto asked, leaning closer in to her face, which, in turn, caused Amu to lean backwards.

"It's really stupid!" Amu blurted, waving her hands around a little crazily. "You wouldn't like it! In fact, I don't like it! I mean, it's really nothing..."

"Amu, tell me," he demanded in a more serious tone. Ikuto was getting bored of waiting around for her answer, especially when she kept avoiding a proper response.

He saw Amu swallow before handing him her camera. Ikuto hit the button to turn it on, and it flashed to life. The screen showed up black with a little symbol for a play button. He pressed play on the cameras options menu. A video popped up of him sleeping on the bench he just woke up on top of. He was just laying there for a little while before he started to... purr!? Ikuto felt his eyes widen. _What the-!?_ While watching the video he almost crushed her camera in his hands. This was so _embarrassing_.

Ikuto looked up at Amu to see she had an expression on her face as if she was trying not to laugh. Her mouth was pressed into a thin line and her eyes sparkled in delight. She stayed frozen like that for a couple seconds before she burst into the same bubbly laughter that had woke him up.

She began talking between bursts of laughter. "You were purring for so long! Just lying on that bench purring! And I knew that I had to get my camera out and take a video. It was just too cute!" Amu broke out into hysterics again.

Ikuto felt himself blush slightly out of embarrassment. He felt so stupid now for forcing Amu to show him that video. "I'm deleting it," he decided once his blush had cooled down.

Amu's laughter abruptly stopped and turned into a worried look. "Ikuto, no, don't!" Ikuto didn't respond so she kept talking, "_Please_! It's just so cute!"

"That's it, I'm deleting it," he pressed the little delete button on the camera, and watched happily as the little trashcan symbol flashed onto the screen.

Amu pouted as she looked up at him, "Ikuto..."

"What?" he sighed. He hated when she pouted like that, it was too cute, so cute it was hard to resist her.

"I bet I can make you purr again!" she grinned devilishly up at him. It was so unlike Amu, and it made Ikuto interested to hear her proposal.

"Really? You're betting on it, are you?" Ikuto's smirk popped back onto his face.

"Yes, and if I win I get to film you purring again." Amu smiled triumphantly at him.

"And if I win?" Ikuto prompted.

"Um... I don't know... what do you want?" Ikuto knew Amu would be sorry for asking that later, once she lost the bet.

He shrugged, "I guess I'll think of something if I win."

"Fine," said Amu. "So what are the rules?"

"I'll visit you every day for three days. If you can make me... purr... within that time, you win. If not, I win." _What a great bet,_ thought Ikuto. _If I win, I get to collect whatever 'prize' I want. And as a bonus, I get to visit her every day. The only downside is if she wins, which she won't._ "So is it a deal?"

"It's a deal," Amu nodded.

Day 1

Amu had stopped by the grocery store on her way home from the park with Ami to pick up a certain something for Ikuto's visit. Amu practically had to drag Ami home because she was so hyper that she pointed everything out to her and asked her to buy it. To get home Amu had to buy her taiyaki, two stuffed animals, and a package of strawberry pocky.

Eventually Amu had made it home. She dumped her sister off with her parents then dashed up to her bedroom. She sighed in relief as she collapsed on to her bed. "Ah... finally."

"Hm, were you looking forward to seeing me _that _much?"

"Waah!" Amu jumped up on her bed and whipped around to see Ikuto standing there watching her. She clutched her hand to her chest, "Ikuto! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that! Especially not me!"

"Aww, but it's so much fun," he complained.

Yoru made his way over to Miki, Suu, and Ran as Ikuto and Amu talked. Amu looked over briefly to see Yoru lick Miki's blushing cheek, as Ran and Suu cheered him on.

Amu mumbled under her breath as she stood up. She withdrew the little package she had bought earlier and dangled it in front of his face.

"What is _that_?" Ikuto asked dryly.

"Catnip!" Amu smiled gleefully. She opened the little satchel and poured the contents on top of him. She watched in anticipation, but all Ikuto did was sit there and stare at her. Yoru, however, flew over and rolled around in the catnip for several minutes. Amu's Charas giggled as they watched his silly display, and Amu joined in their laughter.

"Looks like today you failed, _Amu_. Two days left." He told me as he turned towards my balcony door.

"Hey! Don't say my name like that!" I yelled after him as he jumped off my balcony.

Day 2

Amu had spent the night before planning out what she would do today to get Ikuto to purr. After looking up information about cats purring, she found that affection towards your 'cat' worked the best. So, as soon as Ikuto stepped through the door she launched herself at him and threw her arms around him in a hug. "Ikuto!" she cheered blissfully.

"Are you okay? You seem unusually happy to see me," Ikuto remarked.

"Aren't you happy to see _me_?" Amu tried, hoping he'd just magically start purring.

"Sure," he answered somewhat warily.

Amu made a disappointed noise before saying, "You're still not purring!" This was harder than she thought it was going to be.

"You'll have try harder than that to win, _Amu_." Ikuto taunted as he grabbed her chin and pulled her face close to his.

Amu blushed as she noticed how close their lips were. She could even feel his breath. "I'm not trying _that_!" She yelled as she pushed him backwards.

Ikuto only smirked as he reminded her that she only had one day left before he won.

Day 3

Amu had come up with another plan, a good plan. She was fairly sure it would work. Actually it _had_ to work, because Ikuto could not be allowed to collect his prize! Amu knew it was going to be something perverted. She was beginning to regret making this deal now. At the time she had thought it was going to be easy to win, but Ikuto was being difficult. _I can't wait to try out my plan tonight, _Amu thought as she walked home from school.

Ikuto jumped up onto Amu's balcony, using the skills Yoru had given him. He walked through her open door so quietly she didn't notice. _Perfect._ As he got closer he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her tightly against his chest, and then bit down lightly on her ear.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Amu demanded as she struggled against his grip. "Get off of me!"

"Aww, but you were so happy to see me yesterday," he purred into her ear. Ikuto felt a smirk of triumph grow on his face as Amu blushed. "This is the last day before the bet is over, _Amu_. Do you want to know what my prize is going to be?"

"No! No I don't, because you aren't going to win! Now sit down!" Amu commanded.

"I just love it when you order me around," Ikuto smirked at her as he sat down on the floor in front of Amu's bed.

Amu walked towards him and sat down on the floor beside him. Ikuto regarded her with intrigue as she raised her right hand closer to his head. Amu wound her fingers through his hair and began running her fingers through it, as if she was petting him. Ikuto closed his eyes and simply revelled in the soothing feeling of her hands in his hair. After a while he felt the he was going to purr. He tried extremely hard not to, he even bit his lip, but he felt too happy, and it just slipped out. Against his will, Ikuto started _purring_.

"Ah, you're purring! I win!" Amu cheered. Ikuto opened his eyes long enough to see her reach over to her bedside table and grab her camera. He didn't even care anymore, as long as she kept her hands moving through his hair. "Now I get to film you!" Amu taunted, as she switched the camera on. Ikuto only purred louder in response and shifted closer towards her. He knew he was being far too docile, but did it really matter anymore?

After a couple of minutes, Ikuto heard noises coming from her camera, signalling that it was shutting down. Amu, however, continued to run her hands through his hair. "You're so cute when you're like this," Amu said jokingly, and laughed.

That's when Ikuto knew it was time to leave. If _he _was being called cute, then obviously he was being too submissive, too tame. He was acting like a pet cat. He abruptly stood up, startling Amu. "Where are you going?" she asked, her voice sounded slightly disappointed.

"Hmm, do you care where I go?" He teased her.

"Of course not!" She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ikuto walked towards her balcony door, and stopped. "Amu, don't ever show anyone that video," he told her, facing the door as he said it.

"Why not?" Ikuto could practically hear Amu's pout in her voice.

"Because, _Amu_, I only purr for _you_." Ikuto turned around to see Amu with a confused look and a lot of blush on her face.

"Pervert," she mumbled.

"You're calling _me_ a pervert? You're the one who watched me _purr._ And you did seem quite pleased about it too." As he talked to her, Ikuto moved closer towards her.

"Get out!" Amu yelled, her face turning a bright red.

"After I do one more thing." Ikuto placed his hand behind Amu's head and pulled her closer. He swiftly pressed his lips against hers before turning back towards the balcony. Ikuto heard yelling directed at him from Amu's room as he jumped over the railing and disappeared into the night.

Well, that was just a little one-shot I wrote. Was it good? I've never written a one-shot before... I've never been too good at endings. Lol! Anyways...

Thanks for reading! Please review!  
3 Happily-random!


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this one-shot is now being turned into a two-shot! Just like my other one-shot that was turned into a two-shot (and may be turned into a three-shot now). Lol! :P Enjoy!**

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

Amu was walking to the Royal Garden at the moment, thinking about the night before. She frowned. Ikuto had stolen her first kiss! Her _first_ _kiss_! How could something like this have possibly happened!? The stupid pervert!

It made her angry! Extremely angry, yet not sad at all. She couldn't figure out why it didn't make her sad though... Anger was kind of easier to deal with than sadness, that was for sure. Anger could easily be rectified with a little revenge. Amu was going to find a way to get back at him. She had no idea how would pull it off, but even if it took the rest of her life, she'd get back at him.

Amu entered the garden, and pushed all thoughts of revenge to the back of her head. She would use them later, when she was putting her plan together. "Ohayou, minna!" she called out.

All of the guardians were already in the Royal Garden. Everyone was sitting around the table, as cake was distributed among them all. The guardians seemed to like the cake, even Rima slowly nibbled on her cake, despite the fact that Nagihiko had made it.

Yaya was running around and "secretly" stealing the strawberries off of everyone's slices of cake. No one seemed to mind very much though. When Yaya came up to her, she just shoved the strawberry into Yaya's hands.

Nagihiko began pouring tea for everyone, and surprisingly, Rima let him. She didn't thank him, but she let him do it anyhow. Tadase and Yaya happily accepted it from him.

Amu's charas departed to attend one of their "chara meetings". Sometimes she wondered what happened in these meetings. What did they even do? Or did they just fool around and have fun, and call it a meeting just to make it sound more professional?

"Hi, Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled. She ran over and practically bowled Amu over when she tried to hug her. "Can I have your strawberry, Amu-chi?" Yaya pouted up at her, as she practically squeezed Amu to death.

"Y-yeah, sure Yaya, but can you let go of me?" Amu gasped.

"Arigatou Amu-chi!" Yaya thanked her as she skipped away.

"Good morning Amu," Rima greeted her. In a rare display of affection, Rima rose from her chair and hugged Amu delicately. "Come sit down, you can drink my tea for me," Rima told her.

_Oh, and I thought she was finally getting along with Nagihiko..._ thought Amu. _I guess not._

"Um, Rima, I think Nagihiko gave that tea to _you_," Amu said tentatively.

"I never said I wanted any tea. In fact, I don't. He should've asked before he just poured it for me. I can't believe you'd take his side over mine Amu. Especially if you haven't even heard my reasoning," Rima sniffled as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"Rima! I-I'm sorry!" Amu apologized.

"Fake," Nagihiko whispered to Amu. Rima glared daggers at him for ruining her act. "And I did ask you if you wanted tea," he continued. "You just didn't respond, so I poured it in case you wanted it."

"Well, it was rude," Rima huffed and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest.

Nagihiko sighed, "Fine, I won't do it again."

Rima ignored him. She grabbed Amu's hand and dragged her to the seat beside hers.

"R-Rima! Slow down!" Amu complained as she tripped. Her little pink camera dropped out of her pocket and hit the floor.

Rima picked it up from the ground. "I like your camera. It's so cute. Can I look through your photos?" she asked, but she had already started sifting through them.

"Um, sure," Amu agreed. She sat down in her seat beside Rima's. "Oh! No, wait! Rima, I need my camera back!" Amu yelled after remembering the video she had of Ikuto on there. Why did she have to bring it to school today!?

Amu jumped up from her seat the grab the camera back, but it was already too late. "What...?" Rima started, and then Amu heard the purring sounds coming from her camera. Rima giggled into her palm at first, but then it developed into full-blown laughter. As soon as Amu saw the video she started laughing as well.

"What's so funny? Yaya wants to see too!" Yaya protested at being excluded from the joke. She dashed over towards them. Now all three girls were in hysterics over the video.

"What are you watching that's so funny?" Nagihiko asked them.

"You can't see it," Rima frowned as he tried to look at the camera's screen. "It's for girls' eyes only."

Amu was about to protest, but realized that would be stupid. The less people that saw it, the fewer questions there would be. "Sorry Nagihiko!" Amu said regretfully.

"That's okay Amu-chan!" Nagihiko laughed. Amu was glad that he was such an understanding person.

"Amu, Yaya, let's go," Rima pouted. It was probably because Amu was paying too much attention to Nagihiko. "We'll have a girl's lunch today."

"Yay! Girl's lunch!" Yaya cheered as she started to skip away.

The girls walked away and headed towards the fields to sit on the grass. It was a nice day outside, a big, bright sun in the sky, vivid green grass, a fresh spring-like smell. They sat down and settled themselves next to a tiny patch of white flowers.

"Amu? How did you get this video?" Rima asked as she dangled the camera in front of Amu's face.

"It was... a bet. And I won," she admitted. There couldn't be too much wrong with just saying _that_, could there?

"So you and Tsukiyomi-san see each other in your spare time?" Yaya questioned.

_Woops, I guess there was something wrong with that statement_. "N-not really," Amu lied. It was such a big lie. He visited her way too much for her liking.

"Do you like him? As more than I friend, I mean," Rima wondered.

"Of course not!" Amu exploded as her face turned beet red. "How could I _possibly_ like him!? That would be like suggesting that you like Nagihiko."

Rima blushed and turned away. "You like _Nagihiko_?" Amu yelled.

"Say it louder, why don't you?" Rima snapped.

"Oh, sorry. You're so mean to him though," Amu continued, quieter this time. "How could you like him?"

"Well, he's really nice to me no matter what I do or say, or if I deserve it or not. Stranger things have happened," she muttered.

"Rima-tan and Nagihiko-kun! Rimahiko! How cute!" Yaya squeeled.

Rima glared at Yaya to make her shut up. "This isn't about me, it's about Amu being in love with Tsukiyomi-san," she changed the subject.

"H-hey! Wait a minute! I do _not_ like Ikuto, and I'm certainly not in _love_ with him!" Amu insisted. Her cheeks darkened their shade of red.

"Amu is blushing!" Yaya teased as she poked her cheeks.

"And you used Tsukiyomi-san's first name. That's awfully personal Amu," Rima smirked. It was an odd smirk; it was almost innocent, in a way.

"I..." Amu didn't really have an answer to that statement. She didn't really know why she always referred to him as Ikuto. She couldn't really remember a time when she had called him anything else. "I don't like him," Amu muttered.

"That was a pathetic attempt at a denial," Rima told her. "Amu, just remember to listen to your heart. You shouldn't let what other people want or expect of you, or how they'll see you afterwards direct your life. You have to do what _you_ want sometimes. After all, even the heroine in stories sometimes falls for the enemy."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Amu arrived home absolutely beat. Boy, school sure did take it out of a girl. Amu could think of nothing better than just taking a bath and relaxing. She drifted up the stairs towards her room. Her charas were still playing with the others, so she didn't need to worry about taking care of them at the moment.

_Looks like that idea was just ruined_, Amu thought as she walked into her bedroom. Ikuto was sitting on top of her bed. He was kind of glaring at her wall too. Weird.

"What are you doing here?" Amu groaned. He just continued to glare at the wall. "Oi, what's wrong with you?"

"You showed them the video," Ikuto transferred his glare to her face. His blue eyes bore into her golden ones until she looked awkwardly away.

"L-look, I'm sorry-" Amu started to apologize before she realized who she was apologizing to and the reason why. "Wait a second. I won the bet, so I got to keep the video. It's mine, so I can do what I want with it."

"I told you not to show it to anyone," Ikuto frowned. Why did he even care?

"Why do you even _care_? And also, how did you find this out? Were you at my school or something?" Amu barraged him with questions.

He stood up, which made him a heck of a lot taller than she was now. "Because it was only for _your_ eyes! I only act that way around you. You turn me into a god damn house cat!" He yelled. "I can't even be myself with other people. I only wanted... I thought that maybe... never mind." Ikuto sighed and ran his hands through his hair agitatedly.

Amu blinked confusedly. "You thought what?" she asked. She had absolutely no idea what he was talking about the entire time he was speaking.

Ikuto smirked, "You really don't see it, do you?"

"See what?" Amu questioned.

"You're still just a kid," Ikuto continued to smirk at her. He even had the never to ruffle her hair.

"I'm not a kid!" Amu scowled. Now she had to fix her hair. "Why are you even mad at me anyways? I should be the one who's mad!"

"Why would you be mad?" Ikuto asked.

"Because you stole my first kiss!" she yelled.

"That was your first kiss? Well, it was quite nice," he grinned at her.

"Shut up! You stole my first kiss and I'm not mad at you," Amu told him. _At least not that he'll know of until I get my revenge._ "So, why are you mad at _me_?"

"I never said I was mad, and I told you already," Ikuto sighed. He sounded kind of bored... jerk.

"Those two things completely contradict each other," Amu mumbled. "You're mad because of the video? I didn't even show it to them! It fell out of my pocket and Rima looked through it before I could get it back. Only Yaya and her ended up seeing it. You can even delete it if you want, because I know how to make you purr whenever I want." Amu stuck her tongue out at him.

Ikuto grabbed her arm and swung her up against the wall. He placed one hand on the wall below her left arm and the other on the wall beside right side of her head. She was trapped there. "If you really want to make me purr, I think you know something I like," Ikuto whispered right into her ear. He bit down lightly on her ear, causing Amu to gasp in surprise.

Ikuto moved away from her ear and stared into her eyes. Amu wanted to look away, but it felt like she was hypnotized in place. She could tell she was blushing fiercely across her whole face. "Last time you tasted like strawberries, I wonder if you'll taste the same again," Ikuto licked his lips.

"I-Ikuto! M-move," Amu said shakily. Her knees felt really weak, like she was going to fall down any second.

Ikuto just moved his face closers to hers. He was so close that Amu could feel the hot breath coming out from his mouth that was only a centimetre or two from hers. His breath smelled minty.

"Okay," he agreed. Ikuto leaned in and pressed his mouth onto hers. Amu froze in shock. She wasn't pushing him away. Why wasn't she pushing away back!? At least she wasn't kissing him back. "It's no fun if you don't kiss back."

"It's not fun at all!" Amu yelled somewhat unsteadily. She didn't stutter though, that was an improvement.

"It is if you kiss back," he suggested.

"I'm no-" Amu started, but he cut her off with another kiss. He even slid his tongue into her mouth! The wall prevented her from moving back, and so she had to wait until he finished. She had to admit that it did feel kind of nice. Amu had to fight the urge to kiss him back.

He didn't break away for a long while, which left Amu gasping for breath afterwards. She moved to slap him, but he caught her hands in his and captured her lips in yet another kiss. Ikuto pulled her away from the wall into his chest.

Amu's legs felt like jelly now. Ikuto was the only thing keeping her from falling down. He let go of her after he had had his fun. Her knees gave out and she slipped to the ground.

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto asked her. She chose to ignore him out of anger. "Your face is red; does that mean you liked the kisses?"

"Pervert! No, I didn't!" Amu exclaimed. "Why do you have to do such perverted things all the time?" Amu got back up from the floor and brushed off her clothing.

"What else am I supposed to do? Any other times you think I'm lying about something or just teasing you," Ikuto told her.

"What does _that_ have to do with this? And you are always are doing one of those things!" Amu frowned.

Ikuto sighed, "Don't you think that it could be possible for me to tell you the truth?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you _do_," Amu answered.

"I love you," he blurted out. It didn't even sound like he meant to say it.

"I don't believe you," Amu informed him.

"Of course you don't, but I bet that I can convince you I love you by the end of the day," Ikuto proposed. "If you win, you can have whatever you want."

"What do you want?" Amu wanted to know, especially before she agreed to another bet.

"I don't care, whatever," Ikuto shrugged.

"If you win I'll let you kiss me again, and I'll kiss back," she offered. She wasn't quite sure why she said that, but it did sound fair.

"Deal," they agreed and shook hands on it.

Ikuto's face lost all of its sarcasm and coldness as he started to talk. "Amu, I love you so much that I'd do anything for you. If you ever asked me for something I'd do it without a second's though or hesitation. If someone ever hurt you I'd beat the crap out of them, and I'd even watch girly movies and eat ice cream with you afterwards." He smiled so kindly and honestly at her now. He sounded serious about everything he told her.

He smiled so kindly and honestly at her now. He sounded serious about everything he told her. "Amu, I love you so much that I'd walk hours every day just to see you smile. It wouldn't even matter if you were smiling at me or someone else, as long as I could see you being happy it would make the whole day worth living."

"Amu, I love you so much that it hurts. Whenever I see you I get so excited that I can just be around you for a while. But, when I'm with you it's all I can do to hold myself back from wrapping my arms around you and never letting go. It practically rips my hearts to shreds to know that I could never do that, never be completely with you. Then I come back the next day, because I don't think I could live much longer than a day without seeing you."

"Amu, I love you so much that I would always protect you, no matter what. Whether it's from Easter or any other problem I'll always be there if you need me. I would drop anything to help you with the tiniest difficulty you have."

"Amu, I love you so much that I feel like I never want to you let go. On those few occasions when I can actually get close enough to just hold you, I never want to stop. I'd keep you close to me forever if you let me, and I'd never let you go."

"Amu, I love you so much that I would wait for you forever. Even if you chose Tadase, or some other boy to be yours I would always still be around. I would always hope, of course, that eventually you would just throw yours arms around me and say you love me too, but even if you never did I'd always wait for you."

"Amu, I love you so much that I've written dozens of songs for you on my violin. Afterwards I decided that none of them were beautiful enough for you though, and ended up throwing them all away. I'll keep writing them though, even though I could never write anything to rival your beauty inside and out."

"Amu, I love you so much that even if you don't love me back I would continue to love only you for the rest of my life. With all of my heart, I'm being honest when I say that you're the only girl I'll ever love."

No one had ever said anything like that to her in her entire life. Sure, maybe some boys thought she was cute, but she never thought she'd ever inspire someone to even _say_ something like that, let alone mean it. Ikuto hadn't stopped looking at her throughout the whole confession, and Amu finally let herself stare back at him and allow herself to drown in his two deep pools of blue eyes.

"Amu, are you going to say something? Now _might_ be an okay time to do so," Ikuto hinted.

"Would you close your eyes for a second?" Amu asked him nervously. He did so obediently. Amu walked closer towards him. He looked so vulnerable, like he had laid down everything in his heart for her to see. She felt the urge give him all of the same things he'd already given to her over and over again.

Rima's words from earlier in the day echoed through her mind as she wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck and gave him a long, sweet kiss.

"_After all, even the heroine in stories sometimes falls for the enemy."_

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Translations**

**Ohayou = Good Morning, hello**

**Minna = everyone, everybody**

**-san: an honorific used to show respect. The equivalent of this in English would be calling someone 'Mr.' or 'Ms.'**

***no honorific* = used to address someone you are very close to/have know for a long time.**

**Oi = used how we would use the word 'hey'. Eg: "Hey, what are you doing?"**

**Author Note**  
**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the second part of the one-shot, er now a two-shot. ^^;  
Am I ever going to be able to just write a one-shot that doesn't turn into a two-shot or three-shot? XD**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!!! ^-^  
3Happily-random!**


End file.
